Sinner Repent
by petrelli heiress
Summary: College!AU, Peter/Gabriel, one-shot. In which Peter has a cold and is in denial, Gabriel sends dirty texts, has mood swings, gets drunk and does a strip tease.


**Sinner Repent**

**Characters/Pairings: Peter/Gabriel, Isaac, Simone, mentions of other characters**

**Author's Note: College!AU, can be taken as a sequel to Hunger. Finally the General-from-Watership-Down-sized plot bunny has been defeated! This was partially inspired by a remark made by Boisterous Hal, and because I like the college!AU. The title is partially taken from words Kirk saw on a wall in the Star Trek TOS season one episode "The Naked Time." Because it appealed to me. **

**Warning: Sexytimes, they are ahead. Also swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. Also, this is so plainly an AU; it's even mentioned once or twice. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

When Peter was finally able to slump onto his bed, he just buried his head in the pillow and might have tried to suffocate himself if his blocked nose hadn't already been doing that for him. His head pounded, the sound aggravated by the fact that he had mountains of homework to get through. His throat was sore, his head ached, he was shivering despite his skin feeling like molten lava (not that he'd ever had the chance to test this) – obviously he was sick.

Cool hands stroked his skin, moving under his shirt, massaging the muscles into submission. He groaned softly and felt himself relax into the mattress, a small smile creasing his face into a far more agreeable expression.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" he asked, because who else would it be? He'd recognise those hands anywhere.

A hint of laughter showed in Gabriel's voice when he said, "Helping you relax, dumbass. What does it look like?"

The sound of Peter's laughter was muffled by the pillows. He pressed his nose into their white depths as Gabriel's hands continued their relaxation manoeuvres. When Gabriel deemed his friend to be sufficiently relaxed he ceased the massage, much to Peter's disappointment. However Peter could only mumble something that didn't sound threatening at all. His friend laughed at his pathetic attempt to get him to continue. Instead Gabriel merely lay down beside him, manoeuvring him so that they were now face to face. He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and pulled him close.

"You know, you should really look after yourself more," Gabriel murmured.

"Why would I do that when I have you?" Peter said just as softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Gabriel smiled at him and stroked his cheek. He envied Peter's ease at falling asleep so easily.

***

Peter was in one of his many biology classes – it had a name, he just couldn't remember it – when he received a text from Gabriel. He would usually ignore it but his friend had told him he'd text him with the details of when they'd be meeting Isaac and Simone at the local bar that night. So he checked it, just in case his phone suddenly decided to delete it without a moment's notice (it could be a sly vixen like that).

His eyes widened, hands going to his throat, his jeans suddenly too tight, as he read: _Peter, I want to fuck you so badly right now. _

What the hell was the matter with Gabriel recently? Had he been spending too much time in his room, filled as it was with pot fumes left over by Isaac? That must be it. The Gabriel he knew – sweet, beautiful, above all _innocent _Gabriel – would never send him a text like that. Unless...maybe he wasn't the one who had sent the text? What if someone had got a hold of his cell? Probably Isaac, if he knew the guy.

He jumped as his phone vibrated with another message. This one said much the same as the first, although it went into much more graphic detail. Peter was out of his seat and tripping over people in his haste to get out the door before he really knew what he was doing. The lecturer actually stopped and watched him go, as did many of the students. Some glared, some smirked, and some were on Facebook.

He was out the door in two seconds flat. He paused just outside, his chest heaving. He hadn't run that fast since...he'd never run that fast! He detested running, unless it was for some dire emergency. Obviously this was just such a case.

"Peter..."

He glanced up to find Gabriel, looking pristine and far too innocent, standing just outside the lecture doors. Before his friend could say another word, Peter surged forward, crushing their mouths together in a harsh kiss that sent shivers down both their spines.

"If you ever do that to me again," Peter gasped between kisses as Gabriel pushed him up against the nearest brick wall. "I will fucking kill you." He moaned loudly as Gabriel rubbed his thigh against Peter's already quite blatant erection.

It was odd that where they were was so vacant. Peter wondered at this strange phenomenon as Gabriel basically dry humped his leg. It was usually bustling with students – now it was, not to be all clichéd and all, a ghost town. Except there wasn't even that spooky sound you often heard in ghost towns – there was just silence, broken by their far too loud moans.

Gabriel kept mouthing kisses into his neck even as they both rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms. He also kept saying Peter's name over and over again, which made Peter wonder what exactly had happened to make Gabriel this...well, whatever this was.

"You should probably get back in there," Gabriel said, clearing his throat loudly. Peter blinked at the sudden noise.

"Yeah...I guess I should." He watched as Gabriel hesitated then turned and walked away. "Hey, you'll text me the time we're supposed to meet Isaac and Simone at, right?" he yelled, after a moment's thought. Gabriel waved his hand, not even glancing around. Peter took that as an affirmative.

He tidied himself up a bit, straightened his shirt, smoothed out the wrinkles, and _really _hoped he didn't look like what he thought he did. Then he re-entered the lecture hall, closing the door softly behind him, and returned to his seat. His return, unlike his departure, was barely noticeable. No one glared, no one smirked, but people were still on Facebook.

He received another text after the lecture, this one almost cold in its tone after the others. It told him simply that they'd meet Isaac and Simone at six, at the bar across from the student hall. He sighed and closed his phone, heading over there now. He'd take his own sweet time about it, of course. The bastard couldn't just call him out of a lecture for what was starting to seem like little more than a booty call and then act as if it never happened. Not without severe consequences, anyway.

It wasn't even a serious relationship anyway. He still thought of Gabriel as his friend. Yes, they had sex occasionally but that meant next to nothing these days. He was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Gabriel was a guy, but mostly because he'd seen the way his parents had reacted when Nathan had run off with that "friend" of his. Whatshisname. Bennet. He didn't really want to cause that kind of trouble again. And anyway it wasn't serious. He didn't love Gabriel. Oh sure, he liked him but who didn't? Oh, okay, that was a trick question. Peter knew Gabriel didn't have many friends outside of him and his roommate, Isaac. Not even old friends from high school.

He couldn't help but remember the first night they'd had sex, the night just after his first big exam. Peter came to realise, after much experience, that Gabriel waxed philosophical after sex. Very into what ifs and what could have beens.

"I was going to be a watchmaker, you know," he'd said, a hand stroking down Peter's spine. "Taking after my father. I wanted to make him _so _proud, even though he left years ago. Mother wasn't particularly pleased – she had grand plans for me, you know." His voice had taken on a high, whispery note that was obvious supposed to be a mimic of his mother's. "You're special, Gabriel! You could be anything! Why, you could even be President!"

He'd rolled his eyes and then started talking about how he'd come to the college campus in Opening Week in order to please her. How he'd immediately become interested in the courses on biology and chemistry, how he'd had a passionate discussion with one of the professors about becoming a neurosurgeon. Everything fell into place after that. All of his grades were above average (his mother expected nothing less than perfect from her Gabriel) so they posed no problems. His mother was slightly put out that he hadn't chosen to become a lawyer or something like that, but she dealt with it in her own way (apparently she ordered away for more snow globes).

"But you know what the strangest part was, Peter?" Gabriel had asked, his voice almost dreamy. "When I came out of that lecture hall, I saw you. And you were beautiful. And I knew that maybe in some alternate universe where I was, I don't know, a super powered serial killer with an inferiority complex and you were some hospice nurse with a hero complex, we'd probably have been enemies. But I knew, somehow, that it would be inevitable that I'd know you, as a friend, or as something else, it didn't matter. I just knew...that I'd know you."

Peter had lain there in silence. "You are seriously the strangest person I have ever met," he had said finally, grinning for all he was worth. "Seriously disturbed too," he added, mouthing kisses along Gabriel's jaw line. "I think you need to see a nurse."

"Oh?" Gabriel's eyebrow had quirked. "And what would this nurse recommend?"

"That you stay in bed for, oh, at least a week." Peter had grinned before kissing him harshly on the mouth.

"Don't you mean plenty of bed rest?"

Peter had smirked. "I didn't say that."

Okay, maybe he'd been a bit quick to brush that off. Now that he thought about it, it sounded a hell of a lot like a declaration of love. Or at the very least a declaration that their meeting was destined, pre-ordained, fated to happen. But that didn't mean that Peter felt the same way. Gabriel was just his friend. With benefits, true, but a friend nonetheless.

He pushed open the door of the bar with a sigh and was immediately bombarded by the sounds of what sounded like hundreds of women screaming. He squinted in the near dark – it appeared someone was doing something onstage, to the sound of _Scandalous _by Mis-Teeq. Peter shook his head. Truly, he felt sorry for whoever was on stage. They were probably drunk out of their minds too.

He finally found his way to their usual table where Isaac and Simone were already seated, Simone bouncing along to the music as Isaac draped himself across the entirety of the bench. "Where's Gabriel?" he shouted over the music and crazed screaming.

Isaac laughed at him, amazed that he hadn't noticed, and pointed at the stage. Peter, his stomach churning, turned around and finally laid eyes on the person making a complete fool of themselves on stage.

It was Gabriel.

Peter gulped. He was already half way through what looked like a rather intricate strip tease. His shirt had disappeared. Peter was horrified to realise that the pieces of fabric floating in the air were probably remnants of it. He mourned its passing and then quickly moved on. Gabriel was obviously drunk, or at least Peter hoped so, and apparently enjoying himself immensely.

His hands were on the button of his jeans when he caught sight of Peter. His face splitting into a blinding grin, he shouted over the crowd, "PETER!"

Peter sighed and, ignoring Isaac's catcalls and Simone's pathetic attempts at wolf whistling, edged his way towards Gabriel. His friend pulled him on stage as soon as he was near enough and into a sloppy kiss which lacked finesse but in no way lacked saliva. The kiss only made the women screamed loudly. Peter dimly heard a few thumps as some of them fainted.

"Peter, you're here," Gabriel murmured, still grinning like a mad man. His hands began to wander and so Peter had to push him away, an action that led the insane grin to disappear as though it had never been.

"Gabriel, we should go," Peter said quietly, and Gabriel was able to hear him even over the crowd. His shoulders slumped and he nodded glumly. He followed Peter off the stage, barely noticing the very grabby hands of the women, or the way Peter's glare scared them off.

As the bartender attempted to find a shirt in Gabriel's size, Peter went to apologise to Isaac and Simone. Isaac's response was only to laugh. Simone's was more coherent, but no less confusing. She said, "Isaac plied him with alcohol because he looked depressed. You really should take better care of him." She gave him a disapproving glare before slinking off to the bathroom, to check on her make up or some shit.

Peter gazed at Isaac for some sort of guy explanation. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Isaac asked, rather incredulous. Even he wasn't this dumb, and he was high most of the time. "The guy's crazy for you. A little too crazy, if you ask me," he added, just in case Peter needed some warning. "But that's just the way he is." He shrugged. Being crazy in love with another guy wasn't a crime to Isaac. But then selling pot wasn't a crime to him either.

Gabriel was ready, although still silent, and Peter was glad to be able to drag him away from that bar. He intended to take him back to his place but decided against that since Gabriel had once told him that Isaac and Simone could be quite loud when they wanted to be. So he led them to his own dorm room.

Gabriel crushed him into the door as soon as it was closed, mouth harsh against his own, teeth scrapping and drawing blood. Peter pushed away from him and Gabriel immediately stopped, moving away to sit down on the bed, head in hands.

"Gabriel?" Peter asked, sitting down beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I fucking _love _you, Peter," Gabriel said finally, softly. "And it scares me. The way I feel...it's not..." He paused, frowning. "I know you don't feel the same way, and I'm not trying to force you...but sometimes..." He took a deep breath, his tone turning darker than Peter had ever heard it. "Sometimes I want to. Sometimes all I want to do is fuck you into the mattress, without any preparation or...or anything...I just..." He shook in Peter's arms, his breath coming in gasps.

Peter was rather surprised by his reaction to his friend's words. Why hadn't Gabriel said something before? The solution was so easy...

Peter moved to sit on Gabriel's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. He brushed his lips across Gabriel's temple, then down his nose, and finally across Gabriel's lips. Gabriel moaned softly and pulled him in for a deeper, more satisfying kiss. His hand scrabbled for the bedside drawer and the lube therein but Peter's hand stayed him.

Gabriel gazed up at him, confused. Peter just shook his head. "Not tonight."

And there was that insane grin from the bar. Peter spared a rather wistful thought for the beginning of that strip tease, maybe they could recreate the scene later, but then his mind became involved in something far more interesting.

True, it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before, a pain so severe he'd almost blacked out. After all there'd been no preparation at all, not even a few fingers to get him loose and pliant. Gabriel had thrust in with almost no warning and it had fucking _hurt. _Gabriel was moaning above him but all he could feel was the pain.

And then...and then Gabriel was there, working him through it, taking it slow, trying to give him as much pleasure as he was experiencing by gripping his erection, thumb grazing the tip, before pumping him slowly in time with his thrusts. It still hurt but now there was also pleasure, and it built until it almost overcame the pain. And then he was coming, and Gabriel, yes, just there, _yesyesyes..._

Gabriel, for perhaps the first time in his life, fell asleep first, but not before checking to see if Peter was alright. More than twice.

Peter lay there in the dark and thought about nothing in particular, his mind and body spent. He gazed at Gabriel for what seemed like hours and then smiled, moving forward to whisper softly into his hair, "I fucking love you too." Then he too fell asleep because a declaration of love, even when the recipient is asleep, really takes it out of a guy.

In the morning, woken as they were by a rather horrific alarm clock – it sounded as though someone was slaughtering pigs just outside the window, which was absurd because they were at least five stories up – both Gabriel and Peter decided that they deserved a sleep in. And so, as any sane person would, they did.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Being able to sleep in is nice. **

**Review please. **


End file.
